vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Astray Gundam
Summary The 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam is a Gunpla built by Nil Nielsen, a Half-Japanese supergenius from America. Although it is outfitted with seemingly old-fashioned weaponry, it is an exceedingly potent Gunpla due to Nils' knowledge of Plavsky Particle Physics, allowing him to push the limits of what is possible with Gunpla thanks to a mix of cutting-edge technology and ancient martial arts. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, possibly higher Name: 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam Origin: Gundam Build Fighters Age: Around a month old (Built just prior to the Gunpla World Tournament and used throughout it) Classification: Gunpla, Variation of the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Wielders: Nils Nielsen Powers and Abilities: Flight, Enhanced Senses (Has numerous sensors that can magnify vision and detect oncoming attacks and opponents), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Plavsky Particles and cut through beam attacks and barriers with its swords) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (As a competitive toy, it is not meant for use against humans, but it can easily cleave apart the bodies of other Gunpla), possibly higher (Comparable to the Star Build Strike, which shattered a large Arista crystal with its Hyper Build Knuckle. A much smaller crystal was unharmed after being struck with a metal bat), Can ignore conventional durability with Particle Fa Jin (Forces Plavsky Particles into the interior of a target to detonate it from the inside) Speed: Subsonic (Fought the Star Build Strike, which threw a baseball at 870 km/h and easily dodged all of the attacks of the Talgeese Valkyrie) Durability: Below Average Human level, possibly higher (Is considered to have good armor for a unit of its size, but it can still be potentially injured by weapons of other Gunpla, Withstood numerous Build Knuckle attacks from the Star Build Strike) Range: A few centimeters normally (As a Gunpla, it wields melee weapons this small), Several hundred meters with katana waves (Can nullify and completely cut through the beam of Greco Logan's Talgeese Valkyrie, which is comparable to weapons like the Wing Gundam Fenice's Buster Rifle) Weaknesses: As a Gunpla powered by Plavsky Particles, the Sengoku Astray will be rendered inert if moved outside of an area rich with Plavsky Particles. The Particle Alteration Coating will fail against beam attacks whose frequency changes over the course of the attack, such as the Build Knuckle, which can shatter the Astray's katanas. Particle Fa Jin can be rendered useless if the flow of Plavsky Particles are blocked by a material they cannot flow through, such as quick-drying super glue. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kiku-ichimonji and Kotetsu: The Sengoku Astray's main armaments, they are two finely sharpened katana coated with a special Particle Alteration Coating. As a result, they can cut through virtually any beam attack, dispersing the energy to either side of the Sengoku Astray. In addition, they can cut through beam and particle based barriers by modifying the angle of the cut until the particle band of the katanas matches the particle band of the barrier. When swung, they can also generate shockwaves that possess the same properties of the katanas and serve as makeshift projectiles. In a pinch, the Astray can also utilize these katanas as throwing weapons. * Oni no Tate: The Demon's Shield, it takes the form of the armor mounted on the Sengoku Astray's back. The "eyes" of the shield can bolster the Astray's propulsion and grant it flight. When necessary, the Oni no Tate can be dismounted to serve as a typical shield against frontal attacks. * Axe and Hammer: During the final sortie of the series, the Sengoku Astray is also seen launching with an axe and hammer in hand. While the axe's properties are unknown, the hammer is equipped with numerous thrusters on the back end that allow it to easily knock away several Gunpla away at once. * Particle Fa Jin: An adaptation of the so-called ultimate technique of Chinese martial arts, it uses the arms of the Sengoku Astray or the Sengoku Yoroi to force Plavsky Particles into the body of its target to saturate the sensitive internal parts, forcibly detonating them in the process. However, if this attack meets another melee attack of similar power, the Sengoku Astray can be damaged as well. * Sengoku Yoroi: The Sengoku Astray's shoulder armor. In addition to protecting the parts of the Astray that would normally be vulnerable, they can function as an additional set of arms to wield the Kiku-ichimonji and Kotetsu or as a means of using Nils' Particle Fa Jin. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Gundam Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Robots Category:Toys Category:Tier 10